Together
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: 'I fell in love with you because you loved me when I couldn't even love myself.'
1. one

_'I can conquer the world with one hand as long as you are holding the other.'_

'Hey... It's cold, why don't you come home?' Nick asks as he sees his fiancée sitting on a bench by the canal.

'I don't know what to do, Nick.' She replies quietly.

'Come home and we'll talk. Sitting out here in the cold isn't good for you.' He suggests.

'Do you know the one thing that gets me? He could've saved me from her... He could've given me a semi decent childhood if he had just accepted that I could be his daughter. I could've grown up with Aiden and Kate, I could've been a completely different person. Maybe I wouldn't hit that self destruct button so quickly if he had raised me.' She says causing him to sigh. He quickly takes a seat on the bench beside her as she stares at the canal.

'He knew what she was like, Nick. He knew and he still left me there.' She adds shaking her head as a tear falls down her cheek.

'Johnny was and is an idiot, Carla. He should never have walked away knowing there was a chance you could be his daughter. But don't let him destroy the woman you have worked so hard to become. Don't let him destroy my Carla.' He replies, his hand resting on her thigh.

'He's everywhere I go. Underworld, the Rovers, the Bistro, even just walking down the street. He's everywhere Nick and it's killing me.' She says.

'Why don't we get away for a couple of weeks, months even?' He suggests as she runs her hands over her face.

'We can't just up and leave everything.' She mumbles.

'We can. I'm sure Aiden will understand, Johnny well he doesn't get a say in things does he? Leanne will cope. She's got Steph and Andy.' He says and she stands up. She makes her way over to the canal, Nick following close behind her.

'What about your family?' She asks turning to face him.

'I'll keep in contact... You're my family now Carla. You and our little one are my priority.' He replies, his hand resting on her still flat stomach.

'Promise me you'll love our baby like a dad is supposed to?' She asks.

'I already do.' He whispers.

'We leave tomorrow night. Why don't you go see Chelle? Let her know we're leaving.' He suggests.

'What if he's there?' She asks, her hand resting on her stomach as she sits on the sofa.

'Then you keep your head high and you ignore him... If you need to me to come over just phone and I'll be there in minutes.' He replies.

'Promise?' She asks.

'I promise.' He replies smiling.

'Okay.' She says quietly. She gets up off the sofa and makes her way over to where he's sitting at the dining table.

'I love you.' She says and he smiles.

'And I love you.' He replies.

* * *

'Carla, love... Please just let me explain?' Johnny says as Carla leans on the other side of the bar from him.

'Explain what? How you walked away and abandoned me as a child? How you let my drunken alcoholic mother treat me like shit for years?' She asks and he sighs.

'I'm sorry. You don't understand how sorry I am.' He says causing her to shake her head.

'No... You don't get to say sorry and think that makes everything better. You do not get to suddenly be my dad because do you know what? My father is dead to me. You are nothing to me, nothing but a business partner that I didn't even want.' She replies as Aiden comes to her side.

'Carla, please we're family...' Johnny says.

'No we are not. Chelle, Aiden, Kate, Nick and his family are all the family I need... I didn't need you then and I certainly don't need you now so leave me alone.' She replies turning to face Michelle.

'Can I have a pineapple juice, Chelle.' She asks.

'Course.' Michelle replies.

'Are you okay?' Aiden asks leaning on the bar beside her.

'I'm leaving, Aiden. Nick and I are going away for a while.' She replies.

'What? Where to?' He asks.

'We've booked to go to LA for a couple of weeks then I don't know. We might come back here, we might get a house nearby... I don't know.' She admits.

'I'm sorry.' He mumbles staring down at the bar.

'You have nothing to be sorry for Aiden... You did nothing wrong.' She says.

'But he did... Like you said, he abandoned you. Kate and I could've grown up with you, you could've had all the happy memories we do but he abandoned you.' He replies.

'But that's not your fault, Aiden. We can make new memories together, can't we? Me, you and Kate.' She says and he smiles.

'I'd like that.' He replies.

'I have something I need to tell you but you can't tell anyone, okay?' She asks and he nods his head.

'I'm pregnant... 16 weeks to be precise. We were going to tell everyone until that happened.' She says smiling as her hand settles on her stomach.

'Congratulations!' He replies.

'Thank you... Only Chelle and the Platts know.' She says smiling as he drapes his arm around her shoulders.

'I'm so happy for you.' He replies.

'Will you keep me updated on the factory? If anything happens you phone me, not your dad?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Of course I will... You will come back won't you? Or we can come visit?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Of course. We'll be back to see Gail at some point I'd imagine. And we'll bring the baby back to visit.' She replies.

'You're leaving?' Michelle asks placing the pineapple juice in front of Carla.

'Yeah... Just for a little while I think. I don't know I just can't be around here at the moment.' Carla replies glancing over at Johnny.

* * *

'Hey, sweetheart...' Nick asks sliding his arms around Carla's waist as he walks up behind her.

'Hi, did you see your mum?' She asks tilting her head back against his chest.

'Yeah. She's fine, just wants us to be happy.' He replies kissing the top of her head.

'Mmmm... I told Aiden about the baby.' She says.

'Really? How did he take it?' He asks, his head resting on her shoulder.

'He's happy for us.' She replies smiling.

'That's good.' He says quietly.

'Nick, can I get you a drink?' Michelle asks.

'Just an orange juice please.' He replies. She gets the juice and places it in front of him before refilling Carla's glass.

'I've got a present for you Carla... Want to come through the back a minute?' Michelle asks as Liz takes over on the bar.

'Sure.' Carla replies smiling. She makes her way behind the bar and through to the back as Aiden moves to stand next to Nick.

'I hear congratulations are in order...' He says and Nick smiles.

'Thank you.' Nick replies.

'I'm glad she's got you, Nick... You'll look after her, won't you?' Aiden asks and Nick nods his head.

'Of course I will.' He replies.


	2. two

**Note : So this was supposed to just be a one-shot but I decided to do a follow up since people seemed to like it.**

* * *

 _One year later._

'Welcome to Weatherfield, baby boy... Long time since mummy's been back here.' Carla whispers as she lifts her seven month old son out of his carseat and into her arms.

'Are you sure you're going to be okay?' Nick asks, his arms wrapping around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

'Honestly? I don't know but you're only across the street so I know I can come over if I need to.' She replies tilting her head to smile up at him.

'I love you.' He says turning his head and kissing her cheek.

'I love you more.' She replies smiling.

'Go on then... Get to work, Tilsley!' He says tapping her bum lightly.

'Say bye-bye daddy...' Carla says turning and smiling as lifts their son's hand and gently waves it.

'Bye, buddy... You look after your mummy, she's a little bit fragile.' He replies pretending to whisper the last part.

'Come on then... Let's go.' Carla says smiling. She kisses Nick one last time before making her way towards the factory.

'Carla...' He shouts causing her to turn back around.

'Keep that head up high.' He says and she tilts her head a little higher.

'What would I do without your daddy, hmmm...' She whispers pressing a kiss to the little boy's forehead.

* * *

'Ah Mrs Connor! It's great to see you again.' Sally says almost as soon as Carla walks into the factory.

'Nice to see you too, Sally... It's actually Mrs Tilsley now so if you'd all like to start calling me that I'd be grateful.' Carla replies sending them a smile before making her way into the office. Both Aiden and Johnny are sitting at their desks, both to distracted by their computers to even notice her coming through the door.

'Aiden, can I have a word please?' She asks getting his attention.

'Oh Carla! Sure.' He replies closing whatever he was doing on the computer and standing up.

'I'm going to come back but there are a few conditions... Arlo comes with me everyday that I am in the office, I'm not passing him off to a childminder.' She says and Aiden nods his head.

'Okay.' He replies watching her glance behind him at Johnny.

'I work with you. Everything I need to tell him and vice versa goes through you. If I'm going to meetings, you're the one coming with me.' She says and Aiden once again nods his head.

'That's fine... I understand that.' He replies reaching out to gently touch Arlo's cheek.

'Are you coming to see Uncle Aiden?' He asks putting his arms out to the little boy who snuggles further into his mother's shoulder,

'He's just woke up.' Carla explains smiling.

'Ah, well we'll leave you with mummy then won't we?' Aiden says smiling. Carla makes her way over to her desk and drops both her handbag and the baby bag onto the desk.

'Welcome back.' Aiden says as she sits down.

* * *

'I was really scared to come back...' Carla admits as Aiden gently bounces Arlo on his knee.

'Why?' He asks and she sighs.

'Seeing your dad again. The last time I saw him was a year ago, Aiden. I was a bit worried that you would expect me to have changed my mind about having him in my life.' She replies.

'Never worry about that, Carla... I understand why you don't want him in your life. I'm pretty sure I would feel the same way. I'm just glad that I get to be in your life and I know Kate is as well.' He says causing her to smile.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Come in...' Carla shouts.

'I heard you were back!' Kate says bursting through the door and straight over to Carla.

'Woah... You only seen me last week.' Carla replies smiling as she hugs the younger brunette.

'It's not the same as you being here... And you've brought my beautiful nephew! Can I have a cuddle before I get back to work?' Kate asks and Carla nods her head. She watches as Aiden reluctantly passes the baby over to his sister.

'You are so bloody cute!' Kate says smiling as she lifts Arlo above her head.

'I wouldn't do that if I was you, he's just ate.' Carla replies smiling as Kate immediately lowers him.

'Auntie Kate needs to get back to work now, I'll see you later... I love you.' She says smiling at the little boy.

'Go cuddle with your mummy.' She adds passing the baby to Carla and leaving the office. The little boy immediately snuggles into his mother's chest as he stares up at her.

'Mummy should've brought your pram in.' She whispers leaning back in her chair.

'Have you brought lunch in?' Aiden asks.

'Nope... I'll get something from the Bistro at some point.' She replies.

'Why don't you go just now? You can get the pram on your way back?' He suggests.

'Are you sure?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yeah. Everything is fine here... My- Johnny will be back soon.' He replies and she smiles.

'You can call him your dad, Aiden...' She says getting off her seat.

'Take as long as you need.' He replies and she smiles. She picks up her handbag and the baby bag before leaving the office.

* * *

'Well if it isn't my beautiful wife.' Nick says smiling as Carla makes her way into the Bistro pushing Arlo's pram. She makes her way over to him and leans over the bar placing a gently kiss on his lips.

'You look happy.' He points out.

'Mmm... I'd be happier if I had food.' She says causing him to smile.

'What can I get you?' He asks.

'Anything. You know what I like.' She replies.

'Okay, take a seat.' He says smiling. She makes her way over to a table and puts the brakes on the pram before taking a seat. A couple of minutes later she's joined by Nick who glances in the pram at their sleeping son before sitting down opposite her.

'So how was it?' He asks reaching for her hand across the table.

'Fine... Aiden has been great, Johnny has been out of the office most of the day and I've not really done much.' She replies.

'That's good.' He says.

'What time are you finishing tonight?' She asks.

'Same time as you... I was thinking we could go for dinner at the Rovers before going home, Ryan's back from Ibiza.' He suggests.

'That's fine by me.' She replies.

'I love you, Carla.' He says and she smiles.

'I love you too, Nicholas.' She replies.


	3. three

'Are you sure you'll be okay with him this morning?' Carla asks as she leans against the worktop.

'I'll be fine... Are you sure you'll be okay without him?' Nick asks gently bouncing Arlo on his hip.

'I don't know but I'll try.' She replies quietly.

'Go give mummy a kiss.' He says smiling as he passes the baby to his mother.

'Mummy's going to miss you.' She whispers cradling him against her chest.

'I expressed so there's a bottle with 7oz and another bottle with 5oz in the fridge... He probably won't drink the 5oz but it's there if you need it.' She says and Nick nods his head.

'We'll be fine, Carla... I'll drop him off at the factory around 11:30 before I start work, okay?' He asks watching her repeatedly kissing the top of Arlo's head.

'Okay...' She replies. She passes Arlo back to him and places a loving kiss on his lips before quickly leaving the house with tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

'Carla... Can I have a word?' Johnny asks as Carla makes her way into the office.

'Nope.' She replies dropping her bag onto her desk and sitting down.

'Carla, please? It's been over a year now. I'd really like to be part of your life and my grandson's.' He says.

'Yeah well maybe you should've thought about that before you abandoned me.' She replies beginning to log onto her computer.

'I didn't know you were mine.' He says causing her to laugh.

'But you knew there was a chance... Do you even know what I went through growing up? You left me with a woman who wasn't capable of loving anyone but herself.' She replies.

'I'm sorry.' He almost whispers and Carla glances at Aiden.

'Sorry isn't good enough. You will never be a part of my life or my son's. He is never going to know you as his grandfather because you don't deserve that title. The only grandfather he will ever know is Roy.' She says.

'He's not even related to you.' Johnny replies.

'Maybe not but he's been more of a father these past few years than you have ever been... He walked me down the aisle at my wedding, he came and sat with me when Arlo was a baby and Nick was at work. When I lost my baby girl he was there... All those times you should've been there, he was. We might share the same DNA Johnny but you will never be my father. I hate you and I always will do but I am coming back to work because you are not going to push me out of the business I have worked my arse off to build.' She replies.

'The business that you nearly gambled away?' Johnny asks.

'Dad, leave.' Aiden says standing up and turning to face his father.

'What? No. This is my business as well.' Johnny replies.

'Yeah but at the end of the day you've put Carla through hell for not only the last year but throughout her childhood... She's right you did abandon her as a child. For once do the right thing where Carla is concerned and go home.' Aiden says as Johnny glances at Carla.

'Fine... I am sorry Carla and I would like the chance to make it up to you.' He says standing up and beginning to collect his things. He takes one last look at Carla before leaving the factory.

'I don't think I can do this.' Carla mumbles as tears begin to fill her eyes.

'Growing up all I ever wanted was a father. Someone who would come save me from the hell my mum put me through. I always wanted a family.' She cries as Aiden stands up.

'Hey, look at me...' Aiden says making his way over to her desk.

'I am so sorry for what he put you through... And I am so sorry for whatever it was your mum put you through. I know it's a bit late but you do have a family, you have Nick and Arlo. You also have Kate and me if you'll have us?' He asks and she sighs.

'I'm a mess.' She admits wiping her eyes.

'Yeah well we can deal with that.' He says smiling as he wraps his arms around her.

'Thank you, Aiden...' She almost whispers.

'What time is Nick dropping the little man off at?' He asks.

'Half 11... It can't come soon enough if I'm honest.' She replies pulling out his arms.

* * *

'Here's my two favourite boys in the whole wide world.' Carla says as Nick makes his way into the office with Arlo.

'Hey, have you been crying?' He asks as she stands up and makes his way towards her.

'Little bit... Long story.' She replies smiling slightly as he wraps his free arm around her waist.

'He had the 7oz bottle, didn't have the 5oz but he has been a bit grumpy on the way here so he might be hungry again or tired.' He says as she rests her head against his chest and closes her eyes.

'I put in that sweet potato purée you made if you want to heat it up for his lunch.' He adds and she nods her head.

'Are you okay?' He asks as she remains silently cuddling into his chest.

'Why don't I take Arlo for cuddles with Auntie Kate?' Aiden suggests and Nick nods his head. He passes the little boy over to Aiden and wraps both his arms around Carla.

'You going to tell me what's going on?' He asks.

'I'm a mess.' She replies, repeating the exact words she'd said to Aiden earlier.

'Is this about Johnny?' He asks and she nods her head.

'He brought up the fact that I nearly gambled everything away.' She replies.

'Oh Carla...' He whispers running his hands up and down her back.

'Do you think that maybe you weren't ready to come back?' He asks.

'I don't know... Maybe I'll never be ready.' She admits.

'Do you want me to get Leanne to cover at the Bistro? I can stay here with you and Arlo?' Nick asks.

'No, I'll be okay.' She replies tilting her head to look at him.

'I don't want to lose you again, Carla. Before we got the new house I was so sure I was going to lose you and I don't want to feel that again.' He says.

'You won't lose me just please don't give up on me... I know I'm hard work and I know that at times I push you away but I love you and I don't think I can do this without you.' She replies.

'I'm here for the foreseeable, Carla.' He says kissing the top of her head.

* * *

'Now that's multitasking at it's finest.' Aiden says smiling as he makes his way into the office to find Carla sitting at her desk sending emails while Arlo sleeps soundly against her chest.

'Everything okay out there?' She asks as he sits on the edge of her desk.

'Everything is fine... How are you?' He asks.

'I'm okay. It's just hard sometimes, you know?' She replies glancing down at Arlo.

'You're nothing like her... I mean I didn't know your mum but we can all see you're a fantastic mother, Carla.' He says and she sighs.

'I try my best.' She replies.


	4. four

'Morning, Mrs Tilsley.' Sally says as Carla makes her way into the factory.

'Morning, Sally... Fiz, can I have a word in the office please?' Carla asks smiling at the other woman before making her way into the office.

'Aiden, can you make yourself scarce for a bit? I want to talk to Fiz?' Carla asks.

'Umm... Sure. I'll go make a coffee.' He replies standing up. He grabs his mug and leaves the office, letting Fiz in on his way out.

'I-Is this about all the time I had off last year? I did clear it with Aiden, I didn't know how to contact you.' Fiz says as Carla sits down at her desk.

'Not at all... Have a seat Fiz.' Carla replies smiling. The woman sits down opposite her boss and glances down at her hands.

'How is Hope doing?' Carla asks.

'She's good... It's her first day back at school on Monday since the infection.' Fiz replies smiling.

'That's great. Why don't you take Monday off then?' Carla suggests rocking Arlo's buggy as he starts to fuss.

'Don't be silly... I don't want to leave you one machinist down.' Fiz says.

'Fiz, you are taking the day off. I'm sure we'll cope. I'm a mum now and I can't imagine going through what both you and Tyrone went through, are going through... I want you to take the day off.' Carla replies.

'Thank you... Thank you so much.' Fiz says and Carla smiles.

'I'm so glad she's okay.' Carla replies as Arlo begins to whimper.

'If you ever need any time off don't hesitate to ask, Fiz...' Carla says leaning down and lifting Arlo into her arms.

'Thank you, Mrs Tilsley... Congratulations, I don't think I ever did say it. I'm so glad you found someone like Nick.' Fiz replies.

* * *

'So what are your plans for the weekend?' Aiden asks.

'I don't know. I think we might have a lazy weekend, just the three of us.' Carla replies smiling.

'Do you want any more kids?' He asks.

'I don't know... At the moment I'm pretty content with Arlo.' She replies glancing down at the little boy curled up on her knee.

'He is pretty damn cute.' He says.

'I know, although I am a bit biased.' She replies smiling.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Come in.' Aiden shouts and the office door opens to reveal Kirk.

'Mr Connor... Mrs Tilsley, something is wrong with Kate. She's really upset, she didn't want me to tell you but I'm worried about her.' Kirk says. Both Aiden and Carla glance at each other before he stands up and leaves the office.

'Thanks, Kirk... You did the right thing coming to us.' Carla says smiling.

'She won't speak to me.' Aiden sighs as he makes his way back into the office a couple of minutes later.

'Why don't you take Arlo from me and I'll go see her... Sometimes it's easier to speak to a woman?' Carla suggests and he nods his head. He takes Arlo from her and watches as she makes her way to find Kate.

'What's going on with you?' Carla asks as she finds Kate sat in a corner with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Come on... Don't make me sit down on this filthy floor.' Carla says and Kate shakes her head. Carla sighs as she bends down and sits next to the youngest Connor.

'Come on, Kate... What's happened? Has Caz been injured?' Carla asks.

'W-We split up.' Kate admits.

'Oh sweetheart... Come here.' Carla says pulling the brunette into her arms.

* * *

'You will feel better, Kate... Trust me, I've had my fair share of heartache. You will find the one and when you do, you'll know.' Carla says as Kate rests her head against her shoulder.

'How many people have you been with before you found Nick?' Kate asks.

'A lot... I've only ever been truly in love with three people.' Carla replies.

'Who was that? Nick obviously.' Kate says and Carla nods her head.

'There was Liam and Peter.' Carla replies.

'You didn't love Paul?' Kate asks.

'I loved him, just wasn't in love with him.' Carla replies.

'Why did you marry him then?' Kate asks.

'He was my safety net. He saved me from my so-called mother. I did love him and it broke my heart when he died but I don't think I was truly in love with him.' Carla replies.

'What did your mum do that was so bad?' Kate asks.

'That's a story for another day... What I'm trying to say is you will find the one for you, it might take some time but you will find her.' Carla replies.

'Thank you, Carla.' Kate mumbles.

'Now I think I've got a little boy in the office who would like a cuddle from his Auntie Kate.' Carla says smiling.

* * *

'Where's our child, Tilsley?' Nick asks immediately wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and pulling her towards him.

'With his Uncle Aiden... I just wanted to see you, to tell you that I love you.' Carla replies smiling.

'I love you too... You had lunch?' He asks.

'Mm... Had a bacon butty from Roy's.' She replies.

'Would you like a brownie to take back to the factory with you?' He asks.

'Mm... Yeah okay. Would I be able to have one for Kate as well, her and Caz broke up... I'll pay for it.' She replies.

'Of course but you don't need to pay. You're my wife and she's my-' He begins before raising his eyebrows at her.

'Sister-in-law. She's your sister-in-law.' She says.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Hey, why are the blinds shut?' Michelle asks popping her head around the office door. Aiden gestures towards Carla's desk and Michelle instantly smiles.

'Bless her.' Michelle says closing the door as she makes her way into the office. Carla is curled up on the chair with Arlo, both of them sleeping peacefully.

'How long has she been sleeping?' Michelle asks sitting on the edge of Aiden's desk.

'An hour, maybe two. I don't know.' He replies.

'And where's your dad?' She asks.

'Your guess is as good as mine.' He replies shrugging his shoulders.

'Do you think I should phone Nick? I don't think he's finished yet though.' He asks.

'I'd just leave her sleeping, Aiden. She looks comfy enough and she clearly needs it.' She replies.

'She was born to be a mum.' Aiden says and Michelle nods her head.

'She definitely was but her mum changed her... Her mum done things that you don't know about, things that she only told Nick about just after Arlo was born. She finds it hard to admit she's not like her.' She replies and Aiden sighs.

'I wish I could help her.' He says.

'Just be here... She will open up to you, just give her time.' She replies.


	5. five

'Morning, sleepyhead.' He says smiling as she rolls onto her side and rests her head on his chest.

'Morning... What time is it?' She asks rubbing her eyes.

'Just after 10... I fed Arlo the bottle in the fridge and he had porridge, now he's having a nap.' He replies.

'You're the best.' She mumbles gently brushing the tip of her nose against his bare chest.

'What's going on with you anyway? First you fall asleep at work and then you're in bed for 9pm.' He says, his hand resting at the bottom of her back.

'I think my body is just adjusting to being back at work. It's a big change.' She admits.

'Yeah I guess... So come on, how was your first couple of days back?' He asks and she sighs.

'I don't know... Different? Before I went back things were so simple. Everything was about Arlo, my day revolved around Arlo. I knew what to expect everyday. I don't know what to expect when I go to work. I don't know whether or not Johnny is going to be there. I don't know if he's going to say anything... I just don't know.' She replies.

'You don't have to go back you know... You can stay at home with Arlo forever if you want.' He says causing her to smile.

'I'll be fine. It's just getting used to it all again... Thank you though, I can't tell you just how amazing you've been.' She replies.

'I love you.' He says moving some hair out her face.

'I love you too.' She replies.

* * *

'Where's mummy's beautiful boy!' Carla says smiling as she makes her way over to the cot at the bottom of their bed.

'He awake?' Nick asks climbing out of bed and stretching his arms above his head.

'Mmhmm... Awake and full of smiles for mummy.' She replies smiling. She leans down and lifts him into her arms.

'Full of cuddles for his mummy as well by the looks of it.' Nick says smiling as he watches Arlo snuggle into Carla's neck.

'Mummy always gets cuddles.' She replies smiling.

'Mummy's the favourite I think.' Nick says leaning down to place a kiss on Arlo's head.

'You know why that is don't you? Mummy's got the boobs.' Carla replies laughing. The three of them make their way downstairs and into the living room.

'What do you want to do today?' Nick asks as Carla sits down with Arlo on her lap.

'I don't know. I was thinking we could go shopping? We need some more vests for Arlo.' She replies pulling her top down and allowing Arlo to latch onto her breast.

'Okay... We can do that. Do you want something to eat?' He asks.

'Mmm. Yes please.' She replies smiling.

'What do you want? Pancakes?' He asks and she nods her head.

'And bacon.' She replies.

'And bacon.' He repeats.

* * *

'Can you grab a basket, babe?' Carla asks as she pushes Arlo's pram into Mothercare. Nick picks up a basket and follows Carla towards the clothes section.

'Remember when Arlo was that tiny...' Carla mumbles as a woman lifts a newborn out of a pram nearby.

'Yeah... Look at him now.' Nick replies smiling.

'Mmmm... I miss that stage.' She admits and he laughs.

'Carla Tilsley, are you getting broody?' He asks as she leans forward and pops a dummy into Arlo's mouth as he begins to fuss.

'Me? Never. I'm perfectly content with just Arlo, at the moment.' She replies picking up a packet of short-sleeved bodysuits.

'At the moment? Does that mean you want another?' He asks.

'Hell yeah! I'd like a few more, two more maybe.' She replies.

'And how soon would you like your next?' He asks.

'I don't know... Maybe we could just let nature take it's course. When it happens it happens.' She replies.

'Okay, that sounds good to me.' He says smiling.

* * *

'We can go somewhere else if you want.' Nick says as he sees Johnny leaning against the bar in the Rovers.

'No, it's fine.' Carla replies smiling. She makes her way over to the bar with Arlo balanced on her hip.

'What can I get you?' Michelle asks making her way over to Carla.

'Two orange juices please.' Carla replies smiling.

'Why don't you get a seat, sweetheart... I'll get these.' Nick says smiling as he rests his head on her shoulder.

'Okay.' She replies smiling. She makes her way over to an empty table and sits down. She sits Arlo on the table in front of her and smiles.

'Would Arlo like a baby brother or sister?' She asks holding his hands to make sure he doesn't fall.

'Are you pregnant again?' A voice asks and she turns around.

'No, I'm not. Just thinking about the idea.' She replies.

'Can I?' The person asks gesturing to a seat across from her and she nods her head.

'Course you can, Aiden.' She replies smiling. He sits down opposite her and smiles as she glances at the bar.

'They're fine... Not even talking.' He says causing her to smile.

'Nick's really protective. Especially since I told him everything.' She admits and he smiles.

'He loves you, Carla... I'd be worried if he wasn't protective.' He replies smiling.

'How's Kate?' She asks as Nick makes his way over with the drinks.

'She's devastated. I really though Caz was the one for her.' Aiden admits.

'She'll be alright... I mean everyone has been through their fair share of heartache but it always works out in the end.' Carla says smiling as she glances up at Nick.

'That's true... So what have you three been up to today?' Aiden asks.

'Not much... This one didn't get out of her bed until after 10.' Nick replies smiling as he glances at Carla who cuddles Arlo against her chest.

'I-I think I need to speak to Johnny.' She mumbles.

'What?' Nick asks and she sighs.

'I just need some answers.' She replies standing up. She passes Arlo to him and kisses his cheek before making her way over to the bar.

* * *

'Would you have told me if Rob hadn't tried to blackmail you?' Carla asks as she sits across from Johnny in the back room of the pub.

'Probably not...' He admits.

'Why? Why wouldn't you want to be involved in your grandson's life? Wouldn't you want to be a father and walk me down the aisle?' She asks.

'Of course but you seemed so happy, I didn't want to change that.' He replies.

'What do you think life was like for me growing up? What kind of mum do you think mine was?' She asks.

'Probably not a very good one.' He replies and she nods her head.

'It was horrible. Mum didn't know how to love anyone other than herself and her boyfriend at the time. She was a drug dealing, alcoholic and he was an abusive pervert.' She says glancing down at her wedding ring.

'What do you mean?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Nothing... It doesn't matter. I need to go.' She replies instantly standing up.

'I am sorry.' He says and she sighs.

'Sometimes sorry isn't good enough. I can be civil with you but I don't think I will ever forgive you for abandoning me like that.' She replies before leaving the room. He groans and leans his head in his hands.

'I've really fucked up.' He mumbles.

* * *

'Can we go home, baby?' Carla asks as she reaches the table where Nick and Aiden are sitting.

'Ummm... Sure, is everything okay?' Nick asks and she nods her head.

'Yeah. I think so.' She replies smiling.


	6. six

'Negative.' She says making her way over to Nick who is sitting on the edge of her desk.

'Are you disappointed?' He asks as she glances round the empty factory.

'A little bit. I know I said I was content with letting nature take it's course but...' She begins and he smiles.

'But you want another baby?' He asks.

'I just, I really thought I was pregnant. I'm late, like two maybe even three weeks late.' She replies as he wraps his arms around her waist.

'We'll test again in a few days, okay? Until then try not to concentrate on it. Let's just drop Arlo off at my mum's and go have fun.' He says and she leans her forehead against his.

'I love you.' She whispers.

'I love you too.' He replies smiling.

* * *

'Only us...' Carla shouts as she makes her way into the Platter household with Nick following closely behind her carrying everything they need.

'Hi, love... Where's my handsome little Arlo?' Gail asks smiling as she makes her way towards her daughter-in-law.

'Say here I am Grandma.' Carla replies smiling as she passes the eight month old little boy to Gail.

'I've been looking forward to having you tonight.' Gail says kissing Arlo's forehead.

'There's a couple of bottles in the bag which need to go in the fridge. He's in his jamas so you don't need to change him but I have put a spare in the bag just in case. And there's teething gel if he gets a bit grumpy and porridge for his breakfast.' Carla says listing off practically everything in the bag.

'Carla, he'll be fine. Go have fun.' Gail replies placing her hand on her shoulder.

'Let's go or Chelle will kill us for being late.' Nick says sensing Carla is a little bit anxious about leaving Arlo overnight for the first time.

'Okay... Bye baby. Mummy will see you in the morning.' She mumbles leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

'Bye, Arlo.' Nick says smiling. He places the bags on the floor and practically drags Carla out the door.

'He'll be fine.' He says wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him.

'I know... It's just hard.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'Hey guys... Take a seat. I'll bring you a drink over in a minute, what are you having?' Michelle asks.

'I'll have an orange juice please, Chelle.' Carla replies smiling.

'I'll have the same. You not drinking?' Nick asks as Michelle goes off to get the drinks.

'No... Not until we've tested again.' She replies quietly.

'One won't hurt.' He says.

'I'm good with orange juice.' She replies smiling. They make their way over to the table where Kate, Aiden and Eva are all sitting.

'Hi, you look beautiful!' Kate says immediately standing up and hugging Carla.

'Thanks. You look great yourself. How are you?' Carla asks.

'I'm getting there. Some days are harder than others.' Kate replies.

'I'm always here if you need to talk.' Carla says smiling.

'Thank you.' Kate replies smiling. Michelle comes over with their drinks and they all sit down at Sean takes over on the bar.

'So how are you finding being back at work? You've been back how long now?' Michelle asks.

'Five weeks. It's getting easier as time goes on.' Carla replies.

'She's always late!' Aiden adds.

'You trying getting out the house with an eight month old.' Carla says smiling as she sips orange juice.

* * *

'Hey, I wondered where you've wandered off to.' Aiden says as he makes his way towards Carla who is leaning against the smoking shelter.

'Needed some air...' She replies quietly.

'How are you doing?' He asks and she sighs.

'Pass.' She mumbles twisting her wedding ring on her finger.

'Have you and Nick had an argument?' He asks leaning beside her.

'No.' She replies.

'Bad day then?' He asks.

'Could say that. It's my mum's birthday tomorrow.' She replies.

'Oh...' He says and she sighs.

'It's also the day my stepfather forced me to abort his baby.' She whispers.

'W-What? You're gonna need to explain that one cause I don't understand.' He says.

'He raped me... Every night from the age of 11. I told my mum, she didn't believe me. Why would she? I was just her bratty daughter. He was the love of her life.' She mumbles staring down at the floor.

'And he got you pregnant?' Aiden asks.

'Mmhmmm... I had just turned 13. He told my mum I'd been sleeping with this lad at school, essentially told me if I didn't get rid of it he'd beat me until I lost it... He would've as well.' She replies reaching her hand up to wipe a tear from her cheek.

'Oh Carla.' He says instantly pulling her into his arms.

'How long did that go on for?' He asks and she tilts her head back.

'Until I moved in with Paul.' She replies.

'And that's why you've always said he saved you.' Aiden says and she nods her head.

'He did. He worked his arse off to get me out of that house, Aiden.' She admits.

'I'm so sorry you went through all that. I'm so sorry my dad let you go through all that.' He says as she rests her head on his shoulder.

'As much as I hate your dad for what he done, I can't blame him for what I went through. He made a mistake, Aiden.' She replies.

'A fucking big mistake.' He says causing her to smile.

'Maybe. But it was still a mistake. Now I am not saying for a second that I want him in my life and we can play happy families because I don't. But you can't hold what I just told you against your dad. That was my mum's fault, not his.' She replies and he squeezes her a little tighter.

'Fuck you're a stronger person than I am Carla... You've been through so much and you're still standing. How do you do it?' He asks.

'Honestly? I don't. I usually hit the self destruct button because that is what I'm good at.' She replies as tears stream down her cheeks

'What are you two talking about?' Nick asks making his way out of the pub.

'I think your wife needs a cuddle.' Aiden says smiling as Carla sighs. She turns around and instantly buries her head in Nick's chest as he wraps his arms around her tightly.

'Hey... What's going on?' He whispers placing a kiss on the top of her head.

'She told me about her stepdad... I'll leave you two alone for a bit.' Aiden says gently squeezing Carla's shoulder before making his way back inside.

'I'm just being emotional.' Carla says.

'I know tomorrow's going to be a hard day so I was thinking we could go to the seaside? Take Arlo and just get away for the night. We'll find a little b&b or something and just spend some time as a family.' Nick suggests feeling Carla brush the tip of her nose against his chest.

'That sounds amazing... What would I do without you?' She mumbles as she tilts her head to look at him.

'Do you want to go home?' He asks reaching one hand up to wipe away her tears.

'No. I'll be fine... Just stay here with me for a minute.' She replies.

'As long as you need.' He says kissing her forehead.

* * *

'What have you two been up to, ey?' Michelle asks as Carla and Nick make their way over to the table hand in hand.

'In fact I don't think we want to know.' She adds as they sit down.

'So Carla, what is your favourite movie?' Aiden asks changing the subject.

'Umm... I don't know. We don't really watch movies, do we babe?' Carla asks glancing at Nick who smiles.

'This one likes the Lion King... She says its for Arlo but let's face it he doesn't understand.' Nick says gesturing to his wife. She smiles and rests her head against his shoulder.

'Kate likes the Little Mermaid, in fact she was pretty convinced that being a Mermaid was a job she do when she grew up.' Aiden says smiling at his younger sister.

'Yeah okay, spiderman.' She replies.

* * *

'I think I need to get help or something, Nick.' Carla admits as she lies in bed staring at the celling.

'What do you mean? What kind of help?' He asks climbing into bed beside her.

'I don't know... Counselling or something. All my life I've tried to push everything that's ever happened out of my mind but I can't do it anymore. It's exhausting.' She admits.

'Okay. Counselling sounds good.' He replies pulling her closer to him. She rolls onto her side and curls her body against his as her head rests on his chest.

'Get some sleep... I love you.' He says quietly.

'I love you too.' She replies.


	7. seven

'Daddy did good, didn't he?' Carla says smiling as she glances around the hotel room which Nick had booked when they woke up.

'Are you feeling a bit better, Carla?' Nick asks as he finishes setting up Arlo's travel cot.

'Mm... I still feel a bit sick but I'll be fine.' She replies smiling.

'Do you want to talk?' He asks.

'Not really... Not right now anyway.' She admits.

'Okay. Well if you do I'm always here.' He says.

'I'm so glad I found you.' She says smiling as she makes her way over to him.

'Found me? I didn't know I was lost.' He replies.

'I was lost though. I hate to think how I would've ended up if you hadn't been there.' She admits.

'Well don't... Let's concentrate on the here and now, okay? Just the three of us.' He says leaning forward and kissing the top of her head.

'Just the three of us.' She repeats.

* * *

'This is lovely.' Carla says smiling as they walk along the beach. Arlo is strapped to her chest in their baby carrier and Nick has his arm wrapped around her waist.

'It is... Have you thought what you're going to do about Johnny?' He asks.

'No... Part of me wants to completely block him out of my life like I've been doing since we got back.' She replies.

'And what about the other part of you?' He asks.

'The other part of me knows that I'm being completely ridiculous. Arlo could have another grandfather.' She replies lowering her head and placing a kiss on the little boy's head.

'How do you feel about him?' He asks causing her to sigh.

'I don't know if I'll ever be able to call him dad but I don't think I hate him. He made a mistake, Nick. I can see now that yeah he should've told me sooner but it was just a mistake.' She replies.

'Do you know what he told me the other day? He just wants you to be happy. He told me that he has never stopped feeling guilty about what he done and he was going to tell you when he first came to Weatherfield... But when he saw how happy and content you were with me he didn't want to mess that up.' He says and she sighs.

'Do you think I've been too hard on him?' She asks stopping and turning so she's standing in front of him.

'No. I think you were hurt and he deserved to know exactly how you felt.' He replies.

'I love you, Nicky Tilsley.' She says leaning up and pressing her lips to him. She feels him smile into the kiss before Arlo's fussy forces them apart.

'Alright, mister... We know you're there.' Nick says running his hand over the little boy's head.

* * *

'Have you had a good day?' Nick asks as he watches Carla place Arlo into his travel cot.

'Yeah... I just wish this back pain would go away.' She replies making her way over to the bed.

'Do you want me to see if I can get some pain killers?' He asks.

'No, I'm okay. Can we cuddle?' She asks pulling back the covers and climbing into bed.

'Sure.' He replies smiling. He gets into bed beside her and wraps his arms around her.

'Go to sleep... I'll stay right here.' He whispers as she yawns.

'Thank you, for everything.' She says smiling.

* * *

'Ouch...' Carla mumbles clutching her stomach as she leans on the bathroom sink.

'Carla, you okay?' Nick asks knocking on the bathroom door.

'No... Fuck.' She groans moving over to unlock the bathroom door.

'What's going on?' Nick asks making his way into the bathroom.

'Something's wrong, Nick... I don't know what but something is really wrong.' She whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	8. eight

'I'm scared, Nick.' Carla admits as she sits on the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come see them.

'I know you are, baby...' Nick says reaching for her hand.

'What if there's something seriously wrong with me?' She asks gripping onto his hand.

'Then we'll deal with that but I'm sure you'll be fine.' He replies leaning over and kissing her forehead.

'Mrs Tilsley? I'm Dr Kelburn. What seems to be the problem today?' The doctor asks making his way into the cubicle.

'I'm in a lot of pain. I have had horrendous back pain all day but just before we came here I started bleeding a little bit.' Carla replies.

'Okay. What was the blood like? Was it bright red?' He asks.

'No, just brownish spotting.' She replies.

'Could you be pregnant?' He asks.

'It is a possibility. I'm three weeks late but we done a pregnancy test yesterday and it was negative.' She replies.

'Okay well there is a number of things which this could be. I'm going to arrange for you to have an ultrasound just to see what's going on in there. This could be nothing but we obviously want to rule out the fact it could be something.' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'You are pregnant... You're around six weeks along and everything looks good at the moment.' The doctor says smiling as he stands at the bottom of the hospital bed.

'So what's wrong with me?' Carla asks glancing at Nick who is feeding Arlo a bottle to try and settle him.

'So we can't find a reason why you're experiencing what you are and your cervix is still closed so we would put this down as a threatened miscarriage.' Dr Kelburn replies.

'So I'm going to miscarry?' She asks biting her bottom lip.

'Not necessarily. I've seen plenty of woman come in with a threatened miscarriage who go on to have a perfectly healthy baby.' He replies.

'So what happens now?' She asks.

'You try not to worry about it. You go home, don't overdo things but at the same don't completely stop doing things. If you are going to miscarry there is nothing you can do to prevent it.' He replies.

'We travel back home tomorrow, will she be okay in the car?' Nick asks.

'That's fine. Just make sure you're comfy.' Dr Kelburn replies.

'Okay and what do I do if I do think I'm miscarrying?' Carla asks.

'Go to your local hospital. Try not to panic though.' He replies.

'Okay. Thank you, Dr Kelburn.' She says smiling slightly. He flicks through the file before pulling out a square piece of paper.

'Try not to concentrate too much on the threatened miscarriage... Here is a picture of your baby.' He says passing her the little piece of paper.

'Thank you.' Both Carla and Nick reply.

* * *

'I told you I was pregnant.' Carla says watching Nick places Arlo back in his travel cot.

'You did. Do you need anything?' He asks tucking a blanket around Arlo before making his way over to the bed.

'No I'm good...' She replies quietly.

'So I was thinking tomorrow we could head home just after lunch? We need to check out of here by 11 so then we could go for lunch and head home.' He suggests watching her glance down at the scan picture in her hand. He climbs into bed and pulls the covers over them both.

'That sounds good.' She replies.

'Okay. You tired?' He asks as she places the scan picture on the bedside table and rolls into his arms.

'Exhausted.' She replies.

'Get some sleep then. Don't worry about getting up with Arlo tomorrow. There's a bottle in the mini fridge, I'll deal with him.' He says running his fingers through her hair.

* * *

'Morning, buddy...' Nick says smiling as he lifts his son into his arms. It's a little after 8am and they've just woke up. Carla is still fast asleep in bed, her hand subconsciously resting on her stomach.

'Mummy's a little bit fragile just now so we need to really look after her today. Give her cuddles and kisses and generally just love her... But that's not hard to do is it?' Nick says carrying Arlo over to the mini fridge. He grabs the bottle out of it and sits down at the window to begin feeding the little boy.

'Your mummy is really special, you see? She's the stronger, bravest, most caring woman I have ever met... And she puts up with your gran so that's a huge plus as well.' He continues, the little boy staring up at him.

'You're going to have a baby brother or sister, Arlo... Mummy's got a baby in her belly and we're hoping baby will stay there. I don't think I can watch your mummy go through any more heartache.' He says gently stroking Arlo's cheek.

'But we'll be okay. We're always okay.' He adds smiling.


	9. nine

'Rob and I came to the seaside once... He was 11, I was 13. It was just after I had found out I was pregnant.' Carla says resting her head on Nick's shoulder.

'Did he know?' He asks.

'No. He knew I was pregnant but he didn't know who the father was... He would've killed him and as much as I hated my stepfather I wasn't going to let my brother suffer or go to prison. Ironic isn't it when I sent him down years later.' She replies.

'We can come to the seaside more often if you want?' He suggests.

'I'd like that.' She replies smiling. She glances at Arlo who is fast asleep in his pram before turning her attention back to her husband.

'Thank you, for today and yesterday. I think this is what I needed.' She says.

'You don't need to thank me. I'd travel to the end of the world to make you happy.' He replies.

'Now you're just being cheesy, Tilsley.' She says smiling. He glances down at his watch and sighs.

'We should probably head home.' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay.' She replies quietly.

'We'll come back soon, I promise.' He says smiling. He gets off the wall they were sitting on and puts his hands out to help Carla down.

* * *

 _Never was the kind to think about dressing in white. Wasn't waiting on a prince to come riding into my life. Thought I was happy on my own til you came and proved me wrong._

Nick smiles as Carla sits in the back, singing along to the Carrie Underwood CD he had bought her for her birthday. She seems so happy as she gazes out the window, one hand resting on her stomach and the other in Arlo's carseat where he's gripping her finger.

 _I finally found what I never knew I always wanted. I couldn't see; I was blind til my eyes were opened. I didn't know there was a hole. Something missing in my soul til you filled it up with your love, yeah._

'Having fun there?' He asks glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

'I am actually... I really like her.' She admits smiling at him.

'How's the bump? Any pain?' He asks.

'No. It seems to have subsided, let's hope that's a good sign ey?' She replies smiling.

'Let's hope.' He repeats.

 _Never pictured myself singing lullabies. Sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of the night, in the quiet, in the dark. You're stealing every bit of my heart with your daddy's eyes. What a sweet surprise._

She smiles over at Arlo sleeping peacefully. She was still quite amazed at how she could possibly make something so perfect, with the help from Nick of course. Arlo has his mummy's thick, dark hair and his daddy's beautiful eyes. And from the moment he was born he had his mummy wrapped around his little finger.

* * *

'I'll get the bags and Arlo in... Just you go sit down.' Nick says as he pulls into their driveway behind Carla's car.

'Nick, I can carry some bags. You heard the doctor, we can't do anything to prevent it if it's going to happen.' She replies.

'I know... Just let me look after you.' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay. I'll be on the sofa.' She replies smiling. She makes her way into the house and kicks her shoes off before sitting down on the sofa.

'I'm going to pop Arlo in his bouncer.' Nick says as he makes his way into the house carrying the little boy

'Don't... I want a cuddle.' She replies putting her arms out. Nick smiles and passes the little boy over to her.

'Come cuddle mummy.' She says smiling. She wraps her arms around her son as he snuggles into her.

'Shout me if you need anything.' He replies leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

'Hey, just thought I'd come see how you are?' Aiden says smiling as he makes his way into the living room followed by Nick.

'Hi, I'm okay. How was work?' Carla asks.

'Fine. We got the Jenkins order out and we've started on the Henley order.' Aiden replies.

'Good... How's your dad?' She asks.

'My dad? He's fine. Was asking about you today.' He replies as Nick takes Arlo from Carla's arms.

'Really? I'm going to speak to him this week I think.' She says smiling at him.

'Really? Are you sure?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Pretty certain. I'm not sure that I forgive him and I'm not sure I'll ever call him dad but I would like my children to be in his life.' She replies.

'Children? Got something to tell me?' He asks.

'Nope nothing.' She replies.

'You are so knocked up.' He says as she glances over at Nick.

'Okay. I am, but you can't tell anyone. I'm only six weeks and we had to go to the hospital last night because I was bleeding. They've called it a threatened miscarriage. I have all the signs but baby still has a heartbeat, I could still miscarry at any moment.' She admits.

'So Arlo's going to be a big brother and he's no even one? You've been busy.' He says causing her to laugh.

'Mm... I might need some more time off work.' She says, her hand resting on her stomach.

'That's fine. You can have as much time as you need.' He replies smiling.

'I'm really happy for you Carla.' He adds.


	10. ten

'You should be in bed. Go back to bed. Are you hungry? I'll bring you lunch.' Nick says as he hears Carla make her way into the kitchen.

'No I-' She begins glancing around the house.

'I'll bring you a cuppa then.' He says.

'Nick stop! I get that you're worried but you're smothering me.' She practically shouts at him.

'W-What?' He asks, the hurt clear on his face as he turns to face her.

'I just want to get out the house for a bit, I'm not bleeding anymore and the cramps aren't as bad. I want to go see Johnny.' She explains.

'But what if?' He asks and she sighs.

'I'll see you later, Nick.' She replies making her way into the living room. She lifts Arlo out of his bouncer before grabbing her handbag and leaving the house.

* * *

'Afternoon, Mrs Tilsley!' Sean says as Carla makes her way into the factory with Arlo balanced on her hip.

'Afternoon, Sean... Working hard I hope.' She replies and he nods his head

'Always.' He says smiling as Aiden makes his way out of the office.

'That's what I like to hear.' She replies.

'What are you doing here? I didn't know you were in today.' Aiden says smiling as she passes Arlo to him.

'I'm not. Just came to speak to your dad. Why don't you take Arlo to see his Auntie Kate?' She suggests smiling.

'Umm... If you're sure?' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay. Shout me if you need anything.' He adds. She watches him make his way up to packing as she goes into the office and closes the door behind her.

'Hi...' She says quietly as she sits on the edge of Johnny's desk.

'How are you doing?' He asks and she sighs.

'I've had better days... But I've also had a lot worse.' She admits.

'I am really sorry, Carla... If I could go back and change things I would.' He says.

'Look, I don't know if I'll ever be able to call you dad but I do want to try and sort things out. I don't want you walking on eggshells around me. I'd like to be able to come into work without the awkwardness. I'd like Arlo to get to know you... I'm not promising that it's going to be easy but I'm willing to try if you are?' She says and he smiles.

'I'd like that.' He replies.

'Stay here...' She says standing up. She makes her out off the office where she finds her entire workforce and Aiden cooing over Arlo.

'Okay guys... I'd like my son back please.' She says making her way over to Kate and taking the little boy from her.

'You all done?' Aiden asks and she shakes her head.

'Nope. I still need you to stay out here.' She replies smiling. She makes her way back into the office and stands beside the desk.

'This is Arlo Nicholas Tilsley.' She says gently bouncing Arlo on her hip.

'He's beautiful, Carla... Motherhood suits you.' Johnny replies smiling as he looks up at them.

'Can you take him for a minute.' She says, her free hand reaching down to gently rub her stomach.

'Of course... Are you okay?' He asks taking the little boy from her.

'I'll be fine.' She mumbles leaning back against her desk.

'Carla, are you okay?' Aiden asks rushing into the office.

'I'm fine... You know I left the house because Nick was smothering me, I don't need you doing the same.' Carla replies.

'I know but-' Aiden begins.

'But nothing Aiden... If I tell you I'm fine then I'm fine, okay?' She says.

'Okay. You're fine.' He replies quietly.

* * *

'I'm sorry I was such a cow.' Carla says as she sots down next to her husband.

'I just wanted to look after you.' He almost whispers.

'I know I just... I'm so scared, Nick. I'm so scared that I'm going to lose this baby and I feel like if I do things I won't think about it. Lying about all day in bed means I think of nothing other than losing this baby. I know that doesn't give me the right to be a cow but I'm scared. I'm just scared.' She admits tears filling her eyes as she bites her bottom lip.

'Oh Carla... Come here.' He says instantly pulling her into his arms.

'I'm sorry.' She sobs clinging onto his t-shirt.

'You've got nothing to be sorry for. I didn't realise... I'm sorry for smothering you.' He says gently running his hands up and down her back.

'Why don't I go get us some food?' He suggests as she slowly begins to calm down.

'Don't leave me.' She whispers tightening her grip on him.

'Okay... I'm not going anywhere.' He replies.

* * *

'Have you had anymore bleeding or pain?' Nick asks reaching his hand over to rest on Carla's stomach.

'No bleeding, a little bit of pain.' She replies. It's a little after 10pm and they're lying in bed.

'Okay. What do you want to do tomorrow?' He asks moving his arm so she can roll onto her side and cuddle into him.

'We could go see Chelle...' She suggests and he nods his head.

'Yeah, okay... We can do that.' He replies smiling. He leans down and kisses her forehead as she let's out a small sigh of happiness.

'I love you.' She says, her fingertips gently drawing random patterns on his bare chest.

'I love you too.' He replies.


	11. eleven

'Hi, love... Where have you been hiding?' Michelle asks smiling as Carla makes her way into the pub followed by Nick.

'Hey... Not been well, had a right nasty bug.' Carla replies smiling slightly.

'You do look a bit peaky. What are you two wanting to drink?' Michelle asks.

'I'll just have a water, Chelle.' Carla replies.

'And I'll have an orange juice.' Nick adds.

'I'll bring them over, go sit down.' Michelle says.

'You okay?' Nick asks as they sit down at a table.

'Just tired.' She admits.

'You do look a bit pale, babe. Are you bleeding again?' He asks reaching for her hand.

'Nope, well I wasn't when we left the house. I think we should just have one or two drinks then go home.' She replies.

'Okay. Well just let me know if you need to leave.' He says smiling.

* * *

'So where's the little guy?' Michelle asks placing their drinks on the table.

'With Bethany. She offered to have him for the day, didn't she?' Nick replies smiling as Carla sips her water.

'You sure you're okay, love?' Michelle asks, her hand resting on Carla's shoulder.

'Why don't you just tell her?' Nick asks gently squeezing Carla's hand.

'I'm pregnant. Around 6 or 7 weeks now.' Carla says and Michelle squeals.

'You must be so excited!' Michelle replies and Nick watches Carla's face fall.

'Actually... We're kind of in limbo. Carla's been experiencing what they call a threatened miscarriage. We're just hoping that everything's okay at our next scan, aren't we?' Nick asks and Carla nods her head.

'Oh babe... Is that why you haven't been at work?' Michelle asks.

'Yeah... We found out when we were at the seaside. It's been a scary few days but I'm not bleeding anymore just in a bit of pain.' Carla replies.

'Do you want to go sit through the back? It's more comfy.' Michelle asks.

'No thanks... I'm okay here, Chelle.' Carla replies smiling.

'Okay. You let me know if you need anything, anything at all.' Michelle says.

'Thanks, Chelle...' Carla replies. She watches her best friend make her way back over to the bar to begin serving customers.

'We could ask my mum to have Arlo tonight if you want?' Nick suggests.

'No. Maybe next weekend.' Carla replies.

'Okay... I might need to pop into work for an hour of so tomorrow. Is that okay?' He asks.

'That's fine... Arlo and I might come with you if I feel alright.' She replies.

'Sounds good.' He says smiling.

* * *

'Did you have fun with Bethany?' Nick asks taking Arlo from his niece.

'We went to feed the ducks, didn't we?' Bethany says smiling.

'Sounds great. Thank you for having him Bethany.' He replies.

'It was no problem... Where is Auntie Carla?' She asks picking up the baby bag and handing it to him.

'She's in the car, asleep...' He replies smiling.

'Is she okay, Uncle Nick?' Bethany asks helping Nick down to the car with Arlo's things.

'She's just getting over a bug. She'll be fine.' He replies. He places Arlo into his carseat and straps him in before taking the bags from Bethany.

'I'll let you get home then.' She says smiling.

'Thank you again, Bethany.' Nick replies.

* * *

'Hey, sleepyhead... We're home.' Nick says gently running his fingers through Carla's hair.

'Mmm... Did you get Arlo?' She asks biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from yawning.

'I did. Let's go in and you can go to bed.' He replies gently kissing the side of her head. She swings her legs out of the car before clutching her stomach.

'Fuck...' She mumbles.

'You okay?' He asks placing Arlo's carseat on the ground and putting his hands out to her.

'I just got a sharp pain... I wasn't expecting it, I've been fine today.' She replies letting him help her out the car. She watches as he closes the car door then lifts Arlo's carseat while keeping his arm around her waist.

'Let's get you inside.' He says guiding her towards the house. They make their way inside and he let's her sit down on the sofa.

'Can I get you anything?' He asks watching as she kicks her shoes off.

'No thanks.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'Nick, I'm going to bed.' Carla says wrapping her arms around her husband's waist from behind as he cleans the dishes.

'Okay... I'll be up shortly.' He replies turning to face her.

'Leave the dishes? Come cuddle with me?' She suggests.

'Babe, I can't. There's so much to tidy up.' He says leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

'Nick, these dishes will still be here in the morning. Please just come cuddle?' She asks smiling as he reaches behind him and turns the tap off.

'Okay... Let's go cuddle.' He replies. They turn all the lights out and make their way upstairs.

'I think next month we should maybe think about moving Arlo into his own room.' She says climbing into bed.

'Yeah? Why?' He asks getting in beside her.

'Well we're not going to fit two cots in here... Plus he's sleeping through the night now so I won't have to go from room to room.' She replies.

'Okay. We can do that.' He says as she curls her body against his. Her leg curling over his own as she gemtly wriggles her toes against his thigh.

'I love you.' She whispers leaning over and turning off the bedside lamp.

'I love you too.' He replies smiling.

'I think we're going to be okay, Nick.' She says taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

'So do I... I think we'll be just fine and in 7ish months we'll have another beautiful baby.' He replies.

'Two under two... What were we thinking?' She asks causing him to laugh.

'Get some sleep.' He whispers into the darkness.


	12. twelve

**Note : So I'm choosing to ignore the whole Carla/Robert situation because why the writers thought that was a good idea I'll never know! Anyway have a happy chapter instead of the sad one I was going to post.**

* * *

'Good luck for today.' Aiden says smiling as Carla hands him Arlo.

'Thank you...' She replies quietly.

'Stop worring, everything will be okay.' He says placing his free hand on her shoulder.

'How do you know?' She asks glancing down at her stomach.

'I just do. Call it Uncle's intuition.' He replies causing her to smile.

'That's not even a thing.' She says.

'Made you smile though didn't it? Look, I'm sure everything is okay, just breathe.' He replies.

'I'll see you later... Thank you for having Arlo.' She says.

'Go on... Go see your baby.' He replies.

* * *

'Carla, we meet again...' Louisa, the midwife, says smiling as Carla sits on the edge of the bed.

'Earlier than I thought I'd be back here.' Carla admits keeping a tight grip on Nick's hand.

'I've been looking through your notes and I see you have had some complications. Have you had anymore cramping or bleeding?' Louisa asks.

'I've not had anymore bleeding, it stopped the day after we went to the hospital I think... I've had cramps on and off since then but the doctor did say that was possible.' Carla replies.

'Of course. And other than the cramping how have you been feeling?' Louisa asks.

'Horrible... I've been so tired all the time.' Carla admits.

'Anything else?' Louisa asks causing Carla to shake her head.

'I don't know if this would be something but she's been really pale, like people have been picking up on it when they see her.' Nick says as Carla glances up at him.

'Okay. I'd like to do some blood tests.' Louisa says quickly writing something down on a piece of paper.

'I-Is everything okay?' Carla asks.

'Yeah. I think you might be anaemic which is pretty common, especially since you are having two children so close together.' Louisa replies smiling.

'Okay.' Carla says quietly.

* * *

'And that is your happy, healthy baby with a nice regular heartbeat.' Louisa says smiling as she points to the screen.

'Really? It's okay?' Carla asks tears streaming down her cheeks as she grips Nick's hand.

'It's perfect, Carla. There's the head, the little nose... Oh see the little hand up by the face.' Louisa replies and Carla clasps her hand over her mouth.

'It's okay...' She whispers glancing up at Nick who also has tears in his eyes.

'It's okay.' He repeats smiling.

'You're just over 12 weeks and I'd say your due date is around January 3rd.' Louisa says as Nick and Carla glance at each other.

'My birthday.' Carla whispers and Nick smiles.

* * *

'So?' Aiden asks as Carla and Nick make their way into the office.

'So... Everything is fine, great in fact.' Carla replies unable to keep the smile off her face.

'See I told you!' He says instantly pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

'So how far along are you?' He asks as she steps back out of his arms.

'Just over twelve weeks. I'm due 3rd of January.' She replies.

'Your birthday!' Aiden asks as Nick wraps his arms around Carla's waist, his hands settling on her stomach.

'Mmhmm... Do you need me for the rest of the day?' She asks.

'I don't think we do. Why, what are you wanting to do?' He says.

'Well we need to tell Gail, don't we? Which reminds me, where is your dad and Kate?' She asks.

'In packing.' He replies.

'Could you go get them for me?' She asks.

'Sure.' He replies smiling. She watches as he leaves the office before bending down to where Arlo is sitting on his playmat.

'Hi, baby boy... Come see mummy.' She says lifting him into her arms. She makes her way over to Nick and smiles as he kisses the side of her head.

'You're going to be a big brother Arlo... Can you believe it?' She says smiling.

* * *

'What's going on?' Kate asks making her way into the office followed by Johnny and Aiden.

'Nick and I have some news.' Carla replies smiling as she leans back on her desk, Arlo resting his head against her chest.

'I'm pregnant... Again. We've known for a while but there has been complications hence the reason I've not been her a whole lot.' Carla adds and Kate squeals.

'I'm so excited for you! Congratulations.' She says pulling Carla into her arms.

'Thank you but you're kinda squashing Arlo.' Carla replies laughing slightly as the youngest Connor pulls back.

'Sorry. Can I?' Kate asks gesturing to the little boy.

'Course.' Carla replies smiling.

'Congratulations, Carla... When are you due?' Johnny asks.

'3rd of January.' Carla replies smiling as both Nick and Aiden stare at them.

'I'm really happy for you all.' Johnny says causing Carla to smile.

'Thank you.' Carla replies quietly.

* * *

'Only us!' Nick shouts holding the door to the Platts open so Carla can get the pram through.

'Hi, how are you doing? You still look quite pale.' Audrey asks making her way over to Carla.

'That's what we came to tell you all about... Where's mum?' Nick asks.

'Oh she's at the Bistro, darling... Doing some more cleaning.' Audrey replies.

'Oh... Well we'll just tell you just now. Go on, babe.' Nick says glancing at Carla.

'How would you feel about having another great grandchild? Say the beginning of January?' Carla asks.

'You're pregnant? Really?' Audrey asks and Carla nods her head.

'I'm just over twelve weeks and I might be anaemic but other than that everything looks good.' Carla replies.

'Oh my... That's great. How long have you known?' Audrey asks hugging both her grandson and granddaughter in law.

'A while... We had some complications. For the last six weeks we've been unsure of whether or not we were going to lose the baby. They called it a threatened miscarriage.' Nick explains.

'But everything's okay?' Audrey asks directing her question to Carla.

'Yep. Baby has a nice regular heartbeat.' Carla replies smiling.

'That is wonderful news. Arlo's going to be a big brother then... How is my wonderful little grandson?' Audrey asks peeking in the pram.

'He's good... Sleeping, I think.' He replies as Carla rests her head on his shoulder.

'We better get off gran... So many people to tell.' He adds and Audrey nods her head.

'Well congratulations again... You take care of her, Nick.' She says and Nick smiles.

'I always do.' He replies kissing the side of her head.


	13. thirteen

'Hey... I didn't think you'd be awake.' Nick says smiling as he makes his way into the dimly lit bedroom.

'He's teething again.' Carla replies gesturing to the little boy snuggled up against her chest.

'Oh... Sorry I'm late, the restaurant was crazy.' He says sitting on the edge of the bed and beginning to take his shirt off.

'It's fine. Could you do me a favour?' She asks glancing down at Arlo who has latched onto her breast again.

'Sure.' He replies.

'Could you pop downstairs and grab his dummy? It should be on the table?' She asks.

'Course.' He replies smiling. He slides his shirt off and throws it in the dirty washing hamper before making his way downstairs.

'Are your teeth bothering you, darling?' Carla mumbles gently stroking Arlo's cheek as his big brown eyes stare up at her.

'Here you go, babe.' Nick says making his way back into the bedroom.

'The thing is he's not even hungry, he just wants something to suck and chew on.' Carla says as she slowly removes her breast from his mouth and replaces it with the dummy.

'How long has he been awake?' Nick asks sitting back on the edge of the bed.

'An hour, maybe two...' She replies running her hand over her face.

'Why don't you let me take him for a bit? You can get some sleep?' He suggests.

'Don't be silly... You've been working all day.' She says smiling at him.

'And you're pregnant... Get some sleep.' He replies leaning down and lifting Arlo into his arms. The little boy instantly turns his head and snuggles into his father.

'I love you.' She says.

'I love you too... Now, sleep.' He replies smiling. He leaves the room and makes his way down to the living room.

'Daddy missed you today.' He says as he settles down on the sofa with his son.

* * *

'Nick... Come to bed.' Carla whispers as she bends down next to the sofa where her husband is curled up with their son, both of them fast asleep.

'Hmm? What time is it?' He mumbles still half asleep.

'Just after 3... Come to bed, please?' She says putting her hand out to him. He nods his head and glances down at Arlo.

'I'll get him.' She adds leaning forward and lifting Arlo into her arms.

'I'm just going to the toilet then I'll be up.' He says sitting up.

'Okay... Don't be long.' She replies smiling. She makes her way upstairs and into the bedroom. She gently places Arlo in his cot and tucks a blanket over him before climbing into bed.

'You asleep?' Nick asks quietly making his way into the bedroom.

'No.' She replies smiling as he slides his trousers down his legs.

'I missed you today.' He says climbing into bed beside her.

'I missed you too...' She replies rolling onto her side and resting her hand on his chest.

'How's my little bump doing?' He asks.

'Okay, I think... I hate this part because I never really know what's going on in there, not until I start feeling movement.' She replies quietly.

'You'll probably start feeling movement in a couple of weeks.' He says yawning.

'Mmm... Let's sleep.' She whispers pressing a light kiss to his chest.

* * *

'Morning...' Carla says as Nick rolls onto his side to face her.

'Morning, what time is it?' He asks glancing at Arlo curled up in his mother's arms.

'A little after 8...' She replies.

'Mmm... That early?' He asks causing her to smile.

'You can go back to sleep if you want... I'll be fine with Arlo.' She replies.

'Don't be silly. What do you want to do today?' He asks resting his hand on her stomach.

'We could go look at prams... We are going to need a double when baby gets here.' She replies.

'Okay, we can do that... You hungry?' He asks.

'Starving.' She replies.

'Pancakes and bacon sound good?' He asks.

'Sounds amazing.' She replies.

'What time did you bring him into bed?' He asks reaching over and stroking Arlo's cheek as he begins to nurse.

'Just after 5, maybe. He slept in the middle of us for a while before waking up.' She replies.

'Okay. I'll go make breakfast. You stay in bed and I'll bring it up.' He says smiling. He leans over and kisses her before making his way downstairs.

* * *

'That was amazing, Nick.' Carla says smiling as he lifts her empty plate off her lap.

'Glad you liked it.' He replies smiling. He places their plates on the bedside table and shuffles closer to her.

'How was work last night?' She asks letting her head rest on his shoulder.

'Busy. Did I tell you Steph's pregnant?' He asks.

'No you didn't...' She replies.

'She's due a week before us.' He says and she smiles.

'Oh really? That's so nice.' She replies.

'Yeah. How was your day yesterday?' He asks.

'Didn't do much. I felt so sick in the morning then Arlo started getting fussy so we just stayed in.' She replies.

'Did you watch the lion king again?' He asks causing her to laugh.

'Of course, what else would we do?' She replies.

'What?' She asks as he stares at her.

'Nothing, I just love you.' He says and she grins.

'I love you too.' She replies.

'What did I ever do without you, ey?' He asks moving some hair out her face.

'Had a nice, quiet life probably.' She replies smiling.

'What do you think of Hallie?' She asks after a couple of minutes silence.

'What?' He asks.

'As a name for a little girl, in case bump is a girl.' She says resting her hand on her stomach.

'Arlo and Hallie... I like it.' He replies.


	14. fourteen

**Note : So this is the second last chapter and it is really short but the next chapter will be the last which might actually be up later tonight**.

* * *

'So for a girl we've got Hallie Marie Tilsley.' Nick says and Carla nods her head.

'And for a boy Caelan Bodhi Tilsley.' She says smiling.

'We're so organised this time!' Nick says resting his hand on her growing bump and gently tapping his fingertips against it.

'I know... God, Arlo was baby boy until he was a week old.' Carla replies smiling at the memory.

'Can you believe we're already halfway through?' He asks as she glances up at him.

'I feel like we only found out last week... I was so scared, Nick. Part of me was so sure we were going to lose this baby and I don't think I could've coped with that.' She admits as he tightens his arm around her waist.

'I know you were... But we didn't did we? And now our littlest little is growing all healthy and strong in there.' He says placing a kiss on her forehead.

'I dont know know what I'd do without you.' She whispers.

'Well you'll never have to find out so let's not think about that.' He replies smiling.

'We're going to be okay, aren't we?' She asks and he nods his head.

'We're going to be just fine... Nothing is going to go wrong.' He replies.

* * *

'Hi, how are you doing?' Louisa asks as Carla climbs onto the bed.

'Good... Getting big.' Carla replies smiling as she gestures to her very obvious bump.

'I see that... How are you feeling?' Louisa asks letting Carla roll her vest top up.

'A lot better. The sickness has stopped, the iron tablets seem to have helped with the tiredness.' Carla replies.

'That's good... And how's little Arlo?' Louisa asks causing Carla to smile.

'He's really good. Talking a lot more, says mummy and daddy and baby.' Carla replies as Louisa squirts some gel onto Carla's stomach.

'Where is he today?' Louisa asks watching as Carla reaches for her husband's hand.

'With my best friend. He would've caused mayhem if we brought him with us.' Carla replies.

'Okay, so would you like to find out what you're having?' Louisa asks placing the wand on Carla's stomach and turning the screen on.

'Yes please.' Carla replies smiling. She watches Louisa move the wand across her bump, saying absolutely nothing.

'I-Is everything okay?' Carla asks, the smile disappearing from her face as she holds Nick's hand a little tighter.

'Ummm... I'll be back in a minute.' Louisa says turning the screen off and quickly leaving the room.

'Nick.' Carla whispers glancing over at him as tears fill her eyes.

'Don't panic... Not until we know what's happening.' He says reaching over to gently touch her cheek.

* * *

'Hi, Carla. I'm Connie, I'm just going to have a look at baby. Is that okay?' A tall woman with dark hair asks as she follows Louisa into the room.

'Yeah.' Carla replies quietly. Connie sits down at the monitor and turns the screen on before beginning to scan Carla's stomach again. The whole room is silent until she turns to Louisa and nods her head.

'Carla, I'm so sorry but we can't find baby's heartbeat.' Louisa says.

'W-What? No, there has to be one.' Carla mumbles as Nick covers his mouth with his free hand.

'I'm so sorry.' Louisa says.


	15. fifteen

_It has already been one whole year, 12 months, since baby Caelan Bodhi Tilsley was born into the arms of the angels. One year ago Carla was certain she would never recover from the loss... There was no way she would ever feel whole again, no way she would ever smile or laugh again. Today, she is missing her son more than ever but she also knows that she is stronger than she ever has been... Life is not the way she thought it would be. Life is not the way she wanted it to be. But this is the life she was supposed to have._

* * *

'Can you believe it has already been one whole year?' Carla asks as she sits down on the edge of the bed beside Nick.

'Seems to have flown by! What do you want to do today?' He asks as she snuggles into his side.

'Can we go see him? Maybe let a balloon go or something?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Of course. Why don't I go get Arlo dressed?' He suggests kissing the top of her head.

'That would be amazing.' She replies smiling slightly.

* * *

'Do you have your phone with you?' Nick asks as he glances down at his phone.

'No... Why?' Carla says glancing at her husband.

'Chelle texted me, apparently she's been trying to phone you.' He replies.

'I didn't want to deal with anyone today, Nick. I didn't want to deal with the sympathetic texts. I just want it to be our little family.' She explains and he nods his head.

'I get that. I'll tell her you'll phone her later.' He says as they reach the grave. Carla is holding Arlo's hand and clutching a large pale blue '1' balloon in her free hand.

* * *

'Hi, baby boy.' She whispers kneeling down next to the grave.

'Happy birthday, buddy...' Nick says smiling slightly as he bends down next to his wife.

'It's hard to believe that a year ago today we held you in our arms for the very first and last time.' Carla says glancing over at Nick.

'We brought someone to meet you.' He says glancing down at the carseat by his feet.

'Who's this, Arlo?' Carla asks gesturing to the tiny blue bundle.

'Teddy.' The toddler replies.

'That's right... Caelan, this is your baby brother Teddy Caelan Tilsley.' Nick says watching as Carla runs her hand over the gravestone.

'We love you so much, Caelan.' She whispers as tears fill her eyes.

'Happy birthday, angel.' She adds letting go of the balloon and letting it float up to the sky.

'Mummy.' Arlo says instantly throwing himself into his mother's arms.

'Mummy's okay, baby.' She replies kissing the top of his head.

* * *

'Hey, love... How are you doing?' Michelle asks as the Tilsley family make their way into the pub.

'Mm... We've just been to see Caelan.' Nick replies as Carla stares down at the floor.

'Do you want to go through the back? Have somewhere a little more private?' Michelle asks.

'No, I'm okay. I'll be okay. Can I have an orange juice, Chelle?' Carla asks smiling over at her best friend.

'Of course you can. Go sit down, I'll bring the drinks over.' Michelle replies.

'I'll have the same.' Nick says and Michelle nods her head. Carla finds a table and sits down, lifting Arlo onto the seat beside her.

'I was thinking, why don't we have a drink or two then head home and have a cosy night in. We can order Chinese and cuddle up on the sofa.' Nick suggests sitting across from Carla.

'Sounds good to me.' She says quietly.

'So how are you doing?' Michelle asks placing the drinks on the table.

'I'm okay. Well I'm not but yeah.' Carla mumbles.

'Why don't Steve and I have Arlo tonight?' Michelle suggests glancing at the little boy curled into his mother's side.

'I-I don't know.' Carla replies.

'Come on, you two need a break. You have had so much going on this past month. With teddy being born and everything. Plus I miss my little buddy.' Michelle says.

'Okay...' Carla replies.

* * *

'You know what I kept thinking this morning?' Carla asks as she sits snuggled up on the sofa with her husband.

'What?' He asks.

'How lucky I am. I don't think I could've got through today if it wasn't for you, Arlo and Teddy... Not going to lie, it still hurt like hell but I think you all made it just that little bit easier.' She replies.

'Why don't we go to the seaside this weekend? We can travel down on Friday and stay until Sunday.' He suggests and she nods her head.

'That sounds like a great idea.' She says smiling slightly.

* * *

 _There's a room way up in heaven with hearts all on the walls, left by tiny angels who's wings were just too small. These hearts you see are special for they're made off tiny feet. They represent all babies who's hearts no longer beat._


End file.
